As a conventional wind direction meter, there is a vane-type wind direction meter which uses the same principles as a weathervane (e.g., refer to PTL1). The wind direction meter is provided with a rotary shaft supported by a bearing, and a vane (arrow feather) which receives the wind and is rotatable around the rotary shaft, and indicates the wind direction by the direction in which the vane is oriented.